Memory Lapse
by Argemone-Rose
Summary: Sixty years after the events of Breaking Dawn, the Cullens are returning to Forks following years in Alaska. But what happens when a very familiar face returns to haunt them, and what if she doesn't remember anything?
1. Leaving Alaska

Leaving Alaska

I ran through the forest, quick and lithe as a cat. I could hear the distant pursuit behind me, but I pushed it out of my mind as my muscles bunched and pushed me ever faster. Spotting my favourite tree, I jumped into it quickly. I reached the top, and leapt into the neighbouring tree. I continued jumping from tree-top to tree-top for about a mile. All of this had taken no more than a minute to accomplish.

A tree branch quivered beneath me, and suddenly I saw a pair of hands reach up and grab me. Free falling down to the ground now, I only had time to think "damnit, not again" to myself before we landed on a soft pile of leaves at the bottom.

Not even the least bit winded, I glanced up beneath my lashes and saw the familiar messy, bronze hair and topaz eyes peering intently at me.

"Bella..." The voice always made me breathe in slightly faster, even though I didn't need oxygen anymore. "Love, we were supposed to be hunting." The tone was slightly reproachful, but it didn't match up to the expression in his eyes, which was playful, loving, and even a touch of lust in there.

"I know," I replied, "but I just had the sudden urge. You know how it is." Sixty years of marriage had not even remotely diminished the passion I felt for my husband and soulmate. If anything, the love I felt for Edward had increased, something I never thought possible following our wedding.

His lips found mine in an explosion of passion, and all thoughts of hunting were pushed to the side as we explored eachother again. Every time we touched I immediately felt as though I was home. Wherever he was, there I would be.

A rustle from ten metres away caught my attention, but it didn't distract me from the patterns I was tracing on Edward's chest, and the incredible things he was doing to my lips, cheeks, neck...

"Ew, mom, gross!" Nessie's voice washed over me, and I pulled away slightly from Edward, but not before I murmured "later" against his lips.

"I thought you'd smelt a bear mom, so I ran after you. You guys run too fast for me." She admonished us both making me feel slightly guilty about running away without any warning.

"Ness, you had Jacob to keep you company, you could've given us a little more... time," Edward replied, winking at me on that last word.

At that point, a huge russet wolf came into view looking rather sheepish as he spotted Edward's and my tangled limbs on our soft bed of leaves. Edward tilted his head slightly and tried to repress a smile, obviously having heard Jacob's thoughts.

"Ugh, anyone else coming?" I moaned laying my head back down.

"Love, I think we should get back to hunting," Edward nuzzled my neck as he muttered these words to me, "we're going to need it if we're leaving tomorrow."

Leaving. The words would have stopped my heart if it was still beating. Tomorrow we'd be heading back to Washington, a place we hadn't been in over fifty years for any length of time. We'd been back for Charlie's funeral thirty years ago, but still looking like I was 18 when I should have been 48 I'd had to hide my face. The four of us had returned for the funeral so we could say a final goodbye to my caring, loving father. As I thought about it a wave of sorrow washed over me, and I buried my face into Edward's shoulder again.

"Hey, Bella, we don't have to go back if you don't want to." Although Edward couldn't read my thoughts unless I wanted him to, the years we'd been together had made it so he could make a very educated guess what I was thinking anyway.

"No, we should go. Forks means a lot to me, and besides, the house is just sat there empty." I made my little attempt at humour, and received a wry grin back for my troubles. "Ness wants to go back there anyway, and besides, it'll be fun to go to High School again." I said, my tone not matching the words.

Edward chuckled to himself, "I just hope no one notices how much Ness looks like you Bella, she's supposed to be my sister this time," he said. "I don't quite know how we'd field that question."

Since almost the entire family was heading back to Forks for another foray into the world of High School we had had to review the sibling story. Edward, Alice and Ness were to be siblings, Emmett was my older brother, Rose and Jasper were twins this time, and Jacob was, well, the odd one out. Ness definitely looked more like Edward with his bronze hair, but there were a few similarities between myself and her that would hopefully go unnoticed. The easiest solution would have been to pretend all three of us were siblings, but I just couldn't hide my passion for Edward that well, and we didn't want _that _sort of attention.

With a sigh, I lifted myself back up, and turned to go hunting.

"Forks," was my only response as Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"Forks," was the responding chorus from the three beings in the little clearing.


	2. Road Trip

Road Trip

"Come on guys, time to go!" came the shout from the top of the house.

"Yes Esme," we chorused from various parts of the house and garden. The road trip back to Forks had been a long time coming. Ness had been thinking of it for the last decade, and although she hadn't voiced her thoughts, Edward had heard them, and Alice had seen the results. The decision to return had finally been taken after Jasper and Alice finished their latest degree at the University of Alaska in the summer. I was still not sure how I felt about returning to that place. Sure I had some great memories (if a little fuzzy) but they mostly involved Edward or Alice. A lot had changed in the last sixty years, but my perfect memories were able to track everything.

Jake was also pretty keen on returning to Forks. Sam had recently been in contact with Jake to discuss relinquishing his authority over the pack. Although not immediately keen on taking control over the larger La Push pack, Jake was finally swung over by Nessie who reminded him of his responsibilities. Sam had recently lost Emily, and so understandably wanted to be by himself for a little while. His children were all grown up now, and also members of the La Push pack.

Seth and Leah had stayed with us in Alaska for the first few years, but Leah had eventually been unable to cope with the proximity to all the vampires, especially after the Denali family had come up for an extended visit. Seth had wavered over whether to stay or not, but eventually Jake persuaded him to return to La Push with Leah. There's not really a good way to meet nice girls in the deepest depths of Alaska after all.

Rosalie and Emmett had been exploring parts of Africa for the last ten years but they had returned in order to come with us to Forks. Esme and Carlisle were busy doing their own thing, whilst still taking the time to take care of the rest of the family. Carlisle was working as a consultant at the local small hospital, saving lives when others had already given up. I know the other doctors at the hospital were dreading the day when Carlisle would leave. Esme had branched out into the interior design business. Following her successes with both Rose's and my house we had managed to persuade her to follow her dream and design houses and interiors for other people.

Nessie and Jake had got married a few years ago, much to Edward's chagrin, but they were obviously very happy together. And as for Edward and myself? We had finally taken some night courses at Dartmouth a few years ago. Edward obtaining his third medical degree, and I majored in English literature, specialising, of course, on the works of Jane Austen. Other than that, we were still enjoying married life, and enjoying one another immensely.

And now it was time to return to where it all began. Packing took most of us barely any time at all. Alice on the other hand, took about five times as long as the rest of us combined. That girl was a shopping menace. Nessie seemed to have inherited her aunt's love for shopping though, so any time Alice wanted to shop, she always had a partner in crime to drag along. That saved me from playing dress-up Bella Barbie too often, as they would usually bring me home a fair few outfits.

We loaded all the suitcases into Emmett's massive hummer, while the rest of us loaded into various cars. Rose of course, had a new up-to-date convertible BMW, Alice had her Porsche, Edward had a mark 4 Bugatti Veyron, and Jake? Jake had a nice, slow Renault. Another thing that stayed with me even after my change was my dislike for going hundreds of miles an hour. Even though I had a vintage Aston Martin DB9, I rarely took it above 80mph.

Edward and I were driving his Veyron back to Washington as he was far too protective of it to entrust it to the shippers to get it back to Forks. The cars pulled out of the driveway in regular half hour intervals. We didn't want to draw attention to ourselves by having a huge supercar convoy speeding down the highways.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Asked Edward after an hour of silence.

"Just wondering what it's like now. Forks I mean. Everyone we knew is..." dead "gone" I amended. Edward gave me a slightly worried glance out of the corner of his eye.

"Bella..." he murmured, "everything will be fine. You know Alice said we had to come back. I still wish I knew why. I didn't even realise she spoke Brezhoneg, and she's been translating the Declaration of Independence for days now." He smiled my favourite crooked smile, and I felt my soul flutter.

Keeping my eyes off of the speedometer, I rested my hand on his thigh and drew small circles with my thumb.

"For a man that doesn't need to breathe, you sure do breathe quickly sometimes," I winked at him.

"Bella, I don't think I'll ever get used to your touches," he moaned quietly.

Instantly mischievous, I opened up my thoughts to him. _Treetops, snow, showers, aeroplanes..._ I didn't get to finish my thoughts as I suddenly felt the car swerve off to the side of the road into a small lay-by.

"Damnit Bella, you'll be the death of me one of these days," he muttered into my neck. His lips crashed into mine and my body responded the only way it knew how. With reckless abandon.

Completely absorbed in one-another, we didn't notice the approaching lights until we heard a tap on the window. We jumped, and I let out a slight giggle. The only time we were ever taken by surprise like that was when we were together and... distracted.

Edward cleared his throat, lowered the window and asked slightly huskily, "what seems to be the problem officer?"

A moustached cop frowned at the question, indicated to me, and said "young man, I hope you know that's illegal."

Edward frowned at the cop, clearly having read his thoughts and not liking what he saw there. "Sorry sir," he almost sneered at the word, "I was just stopping to give my wife a little breather. She gets travel sick." He clearly enunciated the word wife and it become apparent what the thoughts in the cops head were about. If I could still blush, I'd be beet red by now. Thank goodness for small mercies.

The officer coughed once, obviously surprised that such a young looking couple were married, gave me a slight glance, and said, "right then, on your way. Be careful though, it's been raining pretty heavily around here lately."

Edward didn't need to be told twice, he was clearly still a bit shell-shocked at being surprised by a human.

_Sorry_. I lowered my shield so he could hear my thoughts without me even saying the word.

"You know I can never resist you love," Edward sighed.

"Drive faster," I demanded. I was rewarded with an excruciatingly gorgeous grin, and I felt the car speed up so we could get to our cottage faster, and finish what we'd started.


	3. Homecoming

Homecoming

We managed to get back to For­­­­ks in record time, only stopping one more time for more petrol. We pulled up to the house just as the sun was peeking up through the midnight sky. It was as though we'd never been away from it. The long driveway up to the imposing house with the sprawling grounds was much as it had always been. There were a couple of cracks in the facade, but other than that, it just screamed 'home'.

The others had already arrived, not having stopped for our impromptu pit-stop on the side of the road, and had already unpacked the majority of boxes from various locations. I walked into the house, and couldn't help but stop stock-still as I gazed about me in wonder. The house was absolutely spotless. I'd always known Esme to be a stickler for cleanliness, but seeing the house looking so good again really shocked me.

Edward had stopped beside me, slid his hand into mine, and muttered, "Welcome home love." I closed my eyes and I could hear my whole family, all those I loved walking around various parts of the house. I could hear two heartbeats from upstairs, and 6 other beings breathing at differing rates, most of them from upstairs.

I turned to Edward, slowly released my hand from his, and called out to him, "Race you!" I was already back at the door when he caught up to me, already knowing where we were headed. We jumped over the river running beside the big house in a single bound landing within a split second of each other and continued racing onwards to the little cottage we first lived in after we were married.

Edward touched the door less than a second before me, and a delighted grin lit up his face in triumph.

"Hmmph," I said. "Whatever happened to chivalry?" I pouted, but couldn't maintain my mock sadness as Edward's grin slipped slightly.

"Sorry love," he replied, "But I had to get here first so I could open the door for you." He couldn't help the expression that shone through his golden eyes as he managed to come up with that lie so quickly. I let it go, and unlocked the door. Our cottage hadn't fared quite as well as the big house. The furniture inside, although covered in dust sheets, was still piled high with dust. We moved through the house together, stopping at Nessie's room. A gift for her 8th birthday, her huge bed was still in the middle of her room. The walls had been painted black and silver when she was four and going through a rebellious phase. Edward never could say no to his daughter. Well, unless she asked if Jacob could stay over, then she had a better chance of trying to move the stars.

Silently, Edward and I cleaned the rest of the house, both of us stopping occasionally and remembering old thoughts, touches... It was ready within the hour, and we both came back together in our bedroom.

"Ready for school tomorrow?" I asked my husband quietly.

"Who is ever ready for school?" was the equally quiet response.

We leant in to each other, ready to continue what we'd started earlier, when the door burst open and Nessie ran in.

"Seriously mom, daddy, get a room." She cried, theatrically covering her eyes and huffing in protest.

"Got one Ness, you're in it," I muttered, not moving my head away from Edward's.

"Mom, Alice wants us back at the house, we're supposed to be playing family games tonight!" her excitement at family time had overtaken her mock-disgust for intruding on her parent's family time.

Edward sighed, and rocked back on the balls of his feet slightly. He muttered something that sounded like 'that pixie has always had the best timing' before taking my hand and leading me reluctantly back to the main house.

The three of us ran back to the house, slightly slower this time for Nessie's benefit, and walked in for the second time that night. This time though, everyone was downstairs, crowded into the living area. Next to Alice was an enormous pile of board games, video games and outdoor games. I groaned slightly, realising we probably weren't going to be able to get away before school in the morning. That pixie really could be annoying sometimes.

"Hey lovebirds!" Emmett boomed out from his prime spot on the sofa. "So what are we playing first?"

"Oooh, I want to choose!" replied Nessie excitedly. She easily rivalled Alice for sheer enthusiasm about anything and everything. The thought often went through my head that she was far more like Alice than me. When they went out shopping though, they made quite an odd pair. Both devastatingly beautiful of course, but whereas Alice was short and dark-haired, Nessie was nearly six foot, and had her father's beautiful bronze hair, and my human eyes. She rummaged through the board games first, and finally settled on a game of trivial pursuit.

Alice groaned at this one, knowing she wasn't allowed to play as she saw all the answers before they were said. Edward also leaned back behind me on the sofa, resigned to also sitting this one out.

We rattled our way through 5 board games, Ness and Jake bowing out about midnight to go to sleep. It was a school night after all. We paired up to play charades, couples only. Edward was excited about this one, because he could actually play with him not being able to read my mind. Emmett of course, was highly excited throughout the night, and Rose had to smack him upside the head a few times to get him to calm down.

All too soon it was 7am and round about time to go wake the kids up and get ready for school. I took one look at Alice's face, sighed, and walked upstairs ready to play a game of Bella Barbie. Sixty years had not managed to install the fashion gene into my body. I took my wedding band off my finger, and slipped it onto a dainty gold chain I had around my neck. I may have to hide the fact that I was playing a 17 year old student, but I wasn't going to completely remove my marriage. When Edward came upstairs to grab a change of clothes into something more appropriate for high school, he gave me his wedding band to put on the chain as well. Alice threw some clothes at me, then dragged me downstairs.

She seemed strangely apprehensive about the day, but when she caught me looking at her curiously, the look was instantly replaced by a cheeky grin, and said, "ready to be Juniors again Bells?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," was my response.

We piled into a couple of cars, and set off for school.


	4. Memories

Memories

We arrived at the school in two separate groups, trying not to seem overly obvious as we pulled up. All eight of us together really made a huge impact. Although I would never be as pretty and perfect as Rosalie, we still cut a fairly impressive picture. I remembered my first day at Forks all those years ago and how I felt completely awed by the Cullens sitting over at their table. We had talked about it at length and decided that we were going to split up the groups of us and sit at different tables in the cafeteria, and try and mingle a bit more.

None of us really had issues with bloodlust anymore, even Jasper was fine to go out shopping with Alice at a mall and not feel the need to snack on any humans. I rode to school with Nessie, Rose and Alice, while the boys took the other car. Pulling up to the car park, we cut a very impressive scene as we exited the car. Of course, all eyes immediately fell on Rose, but there were a few stares at Nessie as well, which just made my upper lip curl back over my teeth before I caught myself, and settled my face down a bit. I fingered the chain on my neck, feeling the twin bands there and relaxed a bit. The four of us walked a little way towards the reception, but were intercepted by a tall, blonde boy of about 18.

"So ladies, need any help finding the reception?" he asked, "I'm Daniel by the way," he continued on without taking a breath. I remembered the plan to try and fit in a little more, I sighed and said,

"Yes please, Daniel was it?" he grinned and took my hand, which was mittened against the freezing cold. I tried to ignore the whispers that I could hear from behind me, which were mostly things like,

'Get in there Dan!'

'She likes him!'

'Lucky bugger gets all the hotties.'

'Damn, he's a fast mover'

'Guys, they're amazing'

I caught Rose's eye from the side and rolled my own in response to what I knew she could hear as well. Alice giggled from the other side of her, and Ness was too busy looking around at the car park staring at all the other kids there to care much about what was going on with me.

He led us into the reception area, and made a big gesture with his hands,

"This is the grandeur of Forks High. Catch you later beautiful," he winked at me before strutting back out into the car park, no doubt to brag to his friends outside. I couldn't help but snort loudly after he'd walked back out through the main doors. I turned to the receptionist and introduced us.

"Alice and Vanessa Cullen, Rosalie Whitlock, and Isabella McCarty," I said to her, and she typed us in on her computer. Not for the first time I thanked our lucky stars that Nessie had turned into a huge computer nerd and was able to remove any trace of the Cullens from the school database from before. Although it had been 60 years, computer records lasted a heck of a long time. We'd decided to change my name to Emmett's last name in case the name Swan reminded them about a missing Isabella Swan from years ago. We'd decided to use Vanessa instead of Renesmee for the same sort of reason. Just in case someone remembered that the ex-chief of police had a granddaughter named Renesmee. After all, there aren't many of those in the world.

"Ah yes, here are your schedules," Mrs. Wright said, passing us pieces of paper. A quick glance told me I had first two periods with Nessie, and the hour before lunch with Alice. I only hoped I had some kind of lesson with Edward, other it was going to be a very long day indeed. Rose, Jasper and Emmett were pretending to be in the year above us, while the other 5 of us were Juniors.

We heard a commotion from the car park outside, with a fair amount of girly squealing, and we knew the boys had rolled up at last. Jake walked in through the doors first, with a fairly pretty girl on his arm, whose words we just about caught as she said, "... reception. If you need anything else, my name is Susan." She gave him a big wink, and turned on her heels and walked back out through the door again.

If looks could kill, Jake would have been a smear on the wall as Nessie turned her beautiful face on him and glared. He shrugged his shoulders and blew her a kiss. She softened up a bit and sidled over.

"Jacob Black," he said to Mrs. Wright. She passed him over a schedule, and a shifty glance told me he also had first period with Nessie and myself, and that we had English together just before lunch.

"Awesome," was his only response as he looked over at Nessie's schedule.

"Hey beautiful," was the silky smooth voice from behind me, as a hand snaked around my waist.

"Hey you," I replied as I glanced around and looked up into Edward's beautiful topaz eyes.

"Oi, if you two don't knock it off, there'll be trouble," was Alice's warning from the now over-crowded reception area. Reluctantly we broke apart, and Emmett introduced them to the receptionist.

"Emmett McCarty, Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock," he said with a wink. The receptionist handed over the final schedules, and we compared them with our own. I had second, fourth and fifth with Edward. I was heartily relieved to see that I wouldn't be stuck alone in the hell that was gym last thing.

"See you later," Edward said with a kiss.

"I'll miss you!" I whispered after him, knowing full well that he could hear me perfectly fine.

We walked into trigonometry, our first hour class, and Jake sat next to Nessie. I took the only other open space and sat next to Daniel, of all people. He seemed absolutely delighted with the seating arrangements, but I was a little more downcast at spending the hour with him.

I could see him stealing glances at me every couple of minutes. I let down my shield for a couple of minutes and thought at Edward knowing he'd have trained his mind on mine. Ah, the vampire mind was a wonderful thing. I could concentrate on the class, as well as various other things all at the same time so if the teacher called on me, I would be able to answer. _Edward, seriously, how did you manage to survive high school so many times? I thought the first time was bad enough. _I thought I heard a slight chuckle from a couple of classrooms down the hall.

I amused myself watching Jake get told off twice by the teacher. Unlike the rest of us, he wasn't able to concentrate on so many things at once. Every time Nessie flicked her hair back, or chewed on the back of her pencil it seemed to stun him and he seemed to glaze over. The teacher noticed this of course, and walked over to his table, smacking a thick text book next to Jake's arms that were resting on the table. Mr. Varguese walked away muttering something about first impressions being the most important. I giggled lightly to myself.

Daniel tried a couple of times to engage me in conversation, but each time I would look pointedly at the teacher who was attempting to explain something to the class and he seemed to get the message.

The bell ringing at the end of the period was one of the best sounds I'd heard all day. Ness, Jake and myself all headed outside to the field to spend our tea-break in the bracing Forks air. I could see Alice and Edward heading to us at a fair old pace. We spent a few minutes outside just enjoying each others company before we heard the bell ring again signalling second period. I grasped Edward's hand and we headed inside to history with Nessie. We'd see how she liked being the third wheel this time.

On the way inside we passed a door. Not many people would have heard the noises coming from inside, but Edward and I did. We glanced at each other and I tried to stifle a giggle. At that point, there was a slight metallic sound and Nessie noticed it. Her curiosity got the better of her, and before Edward or I could stop her she was wrenching the door open...


	5. Abandoned Classrooms

Abandoned classrooms

"No Nessie, don't!" I shouted. Everything seemed to run in slow motion as she wrenched the door open, her eyes widened and she slowly closed the door back again.

"Well, that was interesting," she murmured. She shook her head and I just couldn't stifle my giggles any more. They burst out of me in a sheer torrent and Edward looked as though he was only just a little better composed than I was.

"Honey, it's not like it's nothing you haven't seen before," he muttered almost under his breath, "they're not exactly discreet about what they get up to."

And indeed they weren't. Rose and Emmett were very exuberant and vocal about their night-time shenanigans. I'd since learned that they would skip out of their high school classes when we were in Forks the first time round for a little 'extra-curricular biology class.' Apparently it had been a rare day that they didn't find some excuse to explore the mops and buckets in the janitor's closet. Edward had confided in me that often during our own biology class 60 years ago, they would be making out like bunnies and it was all he could do to block their mental images out of his head.

Emmett had managed to catch up to us as we were walking away from the room towards our next class, and had tapped Ness on the shoulder. "Er, Ness, about what you just saw," he began.

"No big Uncle Em," she cut him off before he could scar her any further. She looked directly at me, brushed her fingers over my own so she could mentally project a thought into my head. Doing as she said, I cast a shield over her and Emmett, and nodded back to her.

"But you know what they say," she started, reaching her hand up to Emmett's face, "payback's a bitch."

The look on Emmett's face was a glorious sight to behold. If I'd had a camera on me, I would have taken a picture and kept it with me for the rest of my existence. The unflappable Emmett Cullen, or rather, McCarty, was thoroughly flapped. After what seemed like a lifetime, he seemed to snap out of it, and simply turned on his heel and walked back the way he came. He passed Rose who was just adjusting her skirt slightly, grabbed her hand, and just shook his head at her.

"What did you do?" Edward asked, also in shock. "I've known Emmett for well over a hundred years and I have never, ever seen him act like that before."

"Well, I saw him and Rose naked, so I just thought I'd return the favour," Ness replied fairly nonchalantly. Although Edward and I are her biological parents and we love her like parents should love their children, we'd also become best friends. Similarly to myself and Renee before I left Phoenix, Nessie and I could talk about everything, up to and including sex. I burst out laughing at the thought of Nessie showing Emmett a picture of herself and Jake in flagrante delicto.

"Ah, hence the shield so Edward couldn't read what you were showing to Emmett," I posited to Nessie.

"Of course," she paused, "Bella." She finished. "I love Edward far too much to subject him to that." Edward grimaced slightly. Although Nessie and I could talk about sex quite happily to each other, her father and she found it slightly harder to communicate about the basic human, or rather half-human needs. He understood that it happened, and he even accepted it happened with a werewolf, but he didn't need to see, hear, or smell anything about it. He was so similar to Charlie in that respect. A twinge of sadness overtook me as I thought of Charlie again.

I snapped out of it as Edward tugged me by the hand gently and walked us towards our next class, which happened to be history. We headed in and managed to find a few free tables towards the back of the class. Edward and I sat next to each other, while Nessie sat just to the front and side of us, across the aisle. We chatted mindlessly to each other, making sure we spoke at a level acceptable to human ears, and waited as the rest of the students filed in. The teacher walked in and glanced around. His eyes fell on me, and his mouth dropped open. I heard the growl from beside me, and I quickly nudged Edward before he could do anything more obvious. I raised an eyebrow at the teacher, and he gave himself a bit of a mental shake and walked up to the interactive whiteboard at the front of the room.

"This semester we will be studying the American Civil War," he started, but before he could continue there was a small squeal from Nessie.

"Oh, I, er," she stuttered, "I just really love studying the Civil War. My adoptive brother absolutely loves that time as well." She leant back in her chair, glanced at me and gave me a wink.

"Naturally, Miss Cullen," the teacher replied. "But please try and restrain yourself in future."

"Of course sir," she replied promptly, the very picture of repentance upon her face.

The teacher went through the syllabus with us, and handed out text books. Then he gave us some reading to do for the last 20 minutes of the class.

I opened my book, and opened my mind to Edward to keep myself amused. He glanced at me, startled as I started reliving our second honeymoon on Isle Esme. I have to say, it was rather graphic, and I almost startled myself. He murmured so softly that even I almost missed it,

"Bella love, do you really need to go to your next class?" he asked me. I considered this. I had geography with Alice and Jake, but considering we had trekked all over the world in the last 60 years, there wasn't a whole lot of new information to be gleaned.

"Not really, what did you have in mind?" I grinned mischievously at him.

"You, me, and an empty classroom," he replied. I really had created a monster. The strait-laced gentleman I had married was relegated into the corner by the horn-dog that loved to listen to my thoughts and then interrupt me just when I was getting to the good parts.

"You're on," I replied. I allowed myself to get back into my daydream. I felt a quick tap on the side of my thigh.

"Say 1865," he murmured quickly. I blurted it out, wholly trusting Edward, and looked up quickly.

"Well done Miss McCarty," said the teacher. Apparently I'd been too busy daydreaming to realise that he was asking us questions on the chapter of the book we'd just read.

Just then the bell rang, and Edward rose with inhuman speed.

"Slow down," I hissed at him, and he just grinned at me as he took my hand.

"You did this to me love, now you have to deal with the consequences."

We walked out off the classroom, and gave a quick wave to Nessie as she headed off for her third period class. Edward stopped still for a minute and cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Alice," he moaned as he spun around.

"You're going to get caught up there," she said leaning against a row of lockers. I sagged slightly, but she continued, "Outside, music theatre. No one's over there. I'll say you were taken ill for our next class Bella," she finished, flouncing off to geography with Jake.

I grabbed Edward's hand and ran outside and into the music theatre. I opened the doors cautiously, just in case. When I was assured there was really no one inside, I led him in quickly, found the sound booth, and jumped him, tackling him backwards into the door. He seemed a bit shocked, but responded enthusiastically. We each fought for dominance over each other backing one another into various pieces of equipment.

Our passion knew no bounds as we explored each other, every touch sending off small sparks, each sensation feeling as new as the first time we touched.

Finally sated we collapsed onto the ground.

I sighed and snuggled into his chest, as I said, "I would've loved high school so much more the first time around if I'd had this to look forward to."

Author Notes:

Remember, reviews make Edward happy.  Probably.

Next chapter we've got the mystery guest turning up.   It's about to get really interesting.

Any guesses?


End file.
